Au-delà de ces Yeux Bleus
by Lovy-San
Summary: J'ai voulus pour une fois faire un O-S original en rendant Deidara aveugle (Rangez vos tomates o) et en rendant Hidan... ben comme il est tout le temps. Humour, émotion et amour à prévoir.


**Au delà de ses Yeux Bleus**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (Alias moi)

**Genre :** OOC, UA Lemon Romance

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je les ai juste empruntés le temps de cette fiction.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Merci beaucoup à _**Guest**_ que je n'ai pas pu contacter pour m'avoir fait remarqué des erreurs et des fautes que je n'avait pas vu. Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Lovy~

* * *

Itachi était debout, peignant la longue chevelure blonde de son ami assit sur une chaise devant lui. Ce soir, ils étaient invités chez des amis d'Itachi que Deidara ne connaissait pas, il avait donc demandé à son ami de l'aider à se peigner, ne pouvant pas atteindre ses longues mèches de derrière.

La main du brun effleura la nuque douce du blond. S'il ne pouvait pas le voir, Deidara savait que les longs doigts de son ami était doux, depuis le temps où il lui demandait de l'aider.

- Je te les attaches ? proposa Itachi.

- Je sais pas, ne t'embête pas, tu peux les laisser lâchés...

Itachi obtempéra et aida son ami à se lever, le guidant sur le canapé.

- Je vais me changer et j'arrive. Je te laisse la télé ?

Le blond hocha lentement la tête, le regard droit devant lui.

- Oui, tu peux juste monter le son, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sur.

Le brun prit la télécommande le coeur lourd et partit dans sa chambre se changer. Depuis qu'il connaissait Deidara, les deux avaient une confiance totale l'un envers l'autre, surtout depuis que le blond avait perdu la vue.

Jetant un coup d'œil par la porte, il regarda le blond rire doucement en écoutant la télévision, ses yeux bleus fixant au-delà de l'écran.

Sachant depuis plusieurs années qu'il perdrait la vue, le blond s'était obstiné à ne rien avoir. Pas de canne, de lunettes de soleil, rien. Il se fiait entièrement à ses autres sens et Itachi savait bien qu'il avait développé d'autres facultés extra-sensorielles depuis la perte de sa vue. Des fois, le blond avait des flash de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Un jour, Itachi avait faillit mourir de trouille quand le blond était descendu chercher le journal sans le lui dire. Son coeur avait fait un arrêt cardiaque à la vue de son ami marchant dans la rue en comptant ses pas.

S'il ne comprenait pas l'origine de ses "dons", il leur faisait assez confiance même si des fois il s'inquiétait beaucoup, Deidara étant à ses yeux une tête de mule des fois.

- T'es prêt ? demanda la voix du blond.

Ayant finit d'enfiler son haut, le brun se retourna et fit en bond en se retrouvant nez à nez devant lui.

- Mon dieu Deidy, préviens quand tu fais ça, gémit-il, son coeur battant la chamade.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage angélique de Dei, faisant scintiller un instant ses beaux yeux bleus en partis cachés par les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur le côté gauche de son visage.

- Promit... ou pas, rit le blond en faisait demi-tour d'un coup.

La main du brun jaillit et le tira d'un coup alors qu'il allait se prendre l'encadrement de la porte dans le visage.

- Aïe ! Me déboite pas le bras ! s'écria Deidara d'une voix aigüe.

- Remercie-moi, t'as faillit te manger le mur en pleine face !

Deidara rit doucement, si il avait perdu la vue, il continuait de rire pour un rien.

Une fois fin prêt, Itachi enfila sa veste et aida son ami à enfiler la sienne. Ils descendirent de l'immeuble et traversèrent la grande avenue dans laquelle ils habitaient pour rejoindre celui d'en face. Étant habitué, il avança la main pour saisir le code mais le blond la lui pris.

- Attend, je veux voir un truc...

Testant tout les bruits du digicode, il saisit un code, tentant de se souvenir des sons qu'il avait entendu la seule fois où Itachi l'avait emmené voir son médecin qui se situait au rez-de-chaussée de l'immense immeuble. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

- Eh merde !

- Deidy, c'est 38, pas 39, fit le brun.

Il pensa prendre la main du blond pour lui montrer les boutons mais il se souvint que Deidara avait sa fierté personnelle et il le laissa faire. Le blond avança sa main à tâtons et saisit à nouveau le code. La porte coulissante s'ouvrit et le blond entra dans le hall.

- C'est où ?

Il marchait à petit pas, bras le longs du corps les mains juste tendues devant lui, prêt à se rattraper s'il tombait. Le brun lui prit juste le bras et l'entraina vers l'ascenseur.

- C'est comment ? demanda le blond en fixant sans la voire la porte d'ascenseur tandis que la machine se mettait en marche.

- Moche, répondit le brun en souriant.

- Merci pour ta coopération, fit Deidara en levant les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement ?

- Assez larges pour... 4 personnes, un peu grand... y a un miroir derrière.

Le blond passa rapidement la main sur les boutons.

- Il y a beaucoup d'étages... constata-t-il.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Itachi prit à nouveau le bras de son ami, l'entraînant devant une porte à laquelle il frappa trois coups.

- OUAIS ! ENTRE !

Itachi fit passer Deidara devant et entra à sa suite dans l'appartement. Une main sur le mur, Deidara se dirigea vers ce qu'il pensait être le salon, guidé par une odeur de cigarette. Le brun le suivit, gardant une main a quelques centimètres de son dos pour le rattraper ou le guider au cas où.

Là où la main du blond trouva un encadrement, il pénétra dans la pièce. Il battit dans des cils quand un flash de la pièce s'imposa à son esprit, s'imprimant dans les moindre recoins de son cerveau.

Itachi se positionna à son côté et salua ses amis.

- Hola tout le monde ! fit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Salut, fit Sasori, un jeune homme roux assit dans un fauteuil.

Les autres répondirent et il serra la mains à Sasori, Hidan, Pein.

- Ben Dei, viens t'asseoir, tu paiera pas plus cher.

Il guida le jeune aveugle à un fauteuil et l'aida à s'assoir. Deidara darda son regard en face de lui sur le roux punk qui les avait invités.

Celui-ci sourit, et leur servit un verre à chacun. Deidara resta immobile.

- Deidy, il t'as servis un verre, fit Itachi.

Le blond baissa le regard sur la table basse.

- Okay...

Pein le regarda avancer une main hésitante sur la table. Il saisit doucement le poignet fin du jeune homme le dirigea vers le verre. Deidara le prit avec un petit sourire et Pein tressaillit en plongeant son regard dans les yeux pur et pourtant vide du blond.

Un autre jeune homme aux cheveux argentés tira sur sa cigarette, ne quittant pas des yeux le jeune homme en train de boire, les yeux scotchés sur le mur sans le voir. Il se pencha en avant et passa sa main devant ses yeux. L'autre ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Ah mais t'es aveugle, en fait ! s'exclama-t-il.

Itachi se frappa le front avec le plat sa main tandis que Dei souriait doucement.

- Oui, j'ai perdu la vue progressivement.

Il chercha la table basse d'une main et posa son verre de l'autre. Après quoi il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, écoutant Itachi faire la conversation avec ses amis. Il appris ainsi à distinguer les voix de Pein, grave, et celle d'Hidan, alto avec un soupçon de railleries gentille.

Il entendit quelqu'un se lever, surement Pein avec sa grande carrure. Une main se posa sur sa cuisse, pour le faire réagir.

- Tu veux une clope ? demanda la voix d'Hidan.

Il répondit oui et Pein revint.

- Sur le balcon, please. Désolé Hidan, mais tes clopes puent vraiment...

- T'inquiète. Tu viens ?

Le blond se leva, curieux de le suivre. Itachi était parti avec Pein dans la cuisine. Se souvenant de l'accès au balcon par le flash qu'il avait eu, il se dirigea prudemment vers la porte du balcon, laissant glisser sa main le long sur mur pour avoir un soutient. L'argenté le regarda, fasciné. Il lui ouvrit la porte et l'accompagna dehors.

- Comment on peut perdre la vue ? demanda-t-il en allumant sa cigarette.

Dei tourna la tête vers lui. C'était bien la première personne qui lui parlait ainsi, sans aucune gêne ni aucune pitié dans la voix. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à Itachi pour pouvoir lui parler comme si de rien n'était, et encore, le brun était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux.

Mais cet homme ne le connaissait et il parlait franchement. Deidara esquissa un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas. Depuis que j'étais gosse j'avais des problèmes de vue, on m'avais prévenu que je deviendrais aveugle il y a peut près 4 ans...

- Ouvre la bouche, Mister. Pour la clope, ajouta l'argenté en riant.

Le blond sourit et obtempéra. Hidan lui glissa le tube de tabac entre les lèvres et lui alluma en riant.

- Merci, répondit Dei avec un léger sourire.

- De rien.

L'argenté s'accouda à la barre du rebord et le regarda, sa cigarette à la main. Une odeur de parfum pour homme mélangée à celle de la cigarette parvint au jeune homme qui battit de ses long cils en fronçant son petit nez.

- C'est vrai qu'elles ne sentent pas très bon... fit-il en tirant dessus, ses yeux bleus brillants d'un air amusé. Mais côté goût, ça va...

L'argenté sourit, se permettant de jeter un coup d'œil au corps fin du blond.

- T'as une copine ? demanda-t-il.

Immédiatement un flash s'imposa à l'esprit du blond qui faillit en avaler sa clope.

- Ne rêve pas. On se connais pas. Et j'accorde pas ma confiance comme ça à n'importe qui, tu peux sans doute comprendre, répondit-il tranquillement, ses yeux bleus scrutant le ciel sans le voir.

Pour toute réponse, l'argenté jeta son mégot par dessus le rebord et s'approcha du blond, le coinçant contre le rebord. Sentant un corps étrangers se coller aux sien, le blond essaya de le repousser mais l'argenté prit ses poignets et les abaissa.

- Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, chuchota-t-il doucement en posant ses lèvres sur les lèvres fines du blond dont les yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

Quand la langue de l'argenté passa à travers ses lèvres entrouverte, un goût de cigarette mêlée à celui, plus étrange, du jasmin parvint au jeune homme qui pencha la tête en arrière pour se libérer du baiser et de l'étreinte d'Hidan.

- Tu vois, je t'ai pas tué, chuchota l'argenté en relâchant les poignets graciles, frottant légèrement son nez sur la joue, rougie, de celle de Dei dont le rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré.

- Je... qui t'as dis que j'étais gay ?

L'argenté posa une mains sur sa joue.

- Je ne le savais pas. Tu viens juste de me le révéler, mon coeur.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'écria l'autre en se dégageant.

Il avait gardé le mégot dans sa main et le jeta par dessus bord, en prétexte pour tourner le dos à l'autre, sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

- Je te trouve dégueulasse. Mais je t'apprécie aussi, continua-t-il en jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux, ses yeux vides fixant le ciel. T'es une des rares personnes qui a pas pitié.

- Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais pitié, t'as pas l'air de mal le vivre, répondit Hidan en s'accoudant à la rambarde. A la limite si tu te jetais sur moi en chialant que tu pouvais plus vivre comme ça, là, j'aurais pitié.

Dei eut un petit sourire malgré lui.

- Tu peux toujours rêver pour que je le fasse.

La porte s'ouvrit et Itachi leur indiqua que le repas était prêt. Le blond s'accrocha a son bras et se laissa conduire sans la moindre hésitation, légèrement troublé par un regard qu'il sentait glisser sur lui, lui donnant l'impression d'être mis à nu...

Le repas se passa tranquillement, dans la bonne humeur grâces aux blagues combinées de Pein et Hidan après quoi ils allèrent regarder la télévision en sirotant des bières, sauf le blond qui écoutait les conversations, ne touchant pas une seule fois a sa canette.

- Comme ça Pein t'as une copine, fit la voix d'Itachi.

- Oui, elle s'appelle Konan.

- Elle est comment ?

- Elle a une grosse paire de... commença Hidan

Un bruit de tape se fit entendre quand le punk donna une gifle à l'arrière du crâne de l'argenté qui rit de bon coeur.

- Bah quoi ? J'ai pas raison ? Héhé...

Deidara esquissa un sourire. Un petit "tchik" se fit entendre, suivit d'une odeur désagréable.

- Hidan, j'ai dis dehors les clope... râla Pein.

- Mais ça caille !

- Dehors !

- Tssss... Dei tu viens t'en griller une ?

Le blond haussa les épaules et se leva. Hidan se plaça à côté et guida sa main à son bras auquel Deidara s'accrocha pour traverser à nouveau le salon et retourner dehors.

- Ah mince t'avais raison, ça pèle ! s'exclama-t-il en se frictionnant les bras.

Il entendit le bruit d'une fermeture éclair dé-zippée et sentit un doux poids chaud sur ses épaules menue quand l'argenté lui donna sa veste.

- Merci, mais toi... ?

- J'ai un pull, t'inquiète pas, fit Hidan avec petit sourire, scrutant les perles bleus face à lui.

- T'es sur ?

Un sourire sur les lèvres, l'argenté prit le poignet mince de Deidara et lui posa la main contre son torse, lui faisant sentir le tissus épais. Les joues rougies, le blond retira sa main en hochant la tête. L'argenté alluma à nouveau une cigarette et la présenta à la bouche du blond qui la prit.

- Merci, répondit celui-ci en tirant lentement dessus.

- Hn, de rien. Eh, ça fais quoi d'être aveugle ?

Le blond resta un moment figé. La franchise de l'homme à côté de lui était parfois... déconcertante...

- Bizarre quand on a passé presque la moitié de sa vie avec une vision parfaite.

- Et, t'as pas de regret des fois ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- C'est un mal pour un bien, je me débrouille, après. C'est sur que ça manque mais on finit par s'y habituer.

L'argenté tira longuement sur sa cigarette.

- Moi ça me fascine. On début quand t'es arrivé, on avait pas comprit que tu ne voyais pas. Tu te débrouille bien. Pourtant, t'es jamais venu ici et t'arrives a te diriger a peu près seul.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Deidara.

- Ça, c'est mon secret.

Prenant le mégot entre ses doigts, il le jeta par dessus le rebord d'une simple pichenette, resserrant le manteau sur ses épaules.

- Tu as froid ? On rentre s'tu veux...

- Ouais...

Hidan lui prit doucement le bras et ramena à l'intérieur. D'ordinaire le jeune aveugle se serait dégagé, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, mais le jeune homme avec lui était sympa et lui faisait confiance. Il se laissa donc guider à l'intérieur et partit seul à la salle de bain.

Quand Dei se fut éloigné, Itachi en profita pour se lever et saisir le bras d'Hidan pour le retourner face à lui.

- Je sais ce que tu as en tête et je te l'interdis.

- De quoi ? répondit l'autre avec un sourire sarcastique à son adresse.

- Te fous pas de moi, je te connais. Je t'interdis de le mettre dans ton lit, c'est clair ?

L'argenté se dégagea d'un coup.

- Calme-toi, je lui ferais pas de mal !

- Si tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal, n'essaye même pas de coucher avec lui ! Il accorde sa confiance trop facilement !

Hidan leva les mains devant lui.

- Tu constateras que je n'ai encore rien fais.

- Justement. Écoute-moi cervelle d'oiseau : je te laisse faire ce que tu veux mais rend-le malheureux et je t'en tiendrais pour responsable. Il compte énormément pour moi.

L'argenté leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi côté "vie amoureuse" je passe toujours pour un salaud ?

- Parce que tu n'as jamais gardé quelqu'un plus de trois jours, répliqua Pein assit sur le canapé.

- Tchh ! Bonjour la solidarité masculine ! Et merci la confiance...

Sans attendre de réponse, il prit son porte monnaie et le fourra dans son jeans avant d'aller à la sale de bain retrouver le blond.

- Désolé, je dois partir, mon coeur.

Le blond sourit et lui rendit la veste en cuir qu'il avait gardé sur ses épaules. En la prenant, Hidan laissa exprès sa main effleurer l'avant-bras du blond qui tressaillit.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra, mon coeur, fit-il avec un sourire franc.

- T'arrêteras pas de m'apeller comme ça... rit Deidara.

L'argenté ne résista pas à la tentation. Il enlaça le blond contre lui et déposa un baiser suggestif sur ses lèvres. Il sourit en voyant les joues du jeune homme se colorer tendit qu'il répondait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Je dois vraiment y aller, mon coeur... souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

Le blond s'écarta et posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de l'argenté.

- Dit-il en ne me lâchant pas, sourit-il.

L'argenté lui embrassa la joue.

- T'as quoi comme portable, demanda-t-il en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux blonde.

- IPhone, répondit Deidara. Pourquoi ?

Pour toute réponse l'argenté tira son potable de sa poche du blond.

- Tu fais quoi ?

Hidan pianota sur son smartphone.

- Je te rentre mon numéro. Tiens, fit-il en lui remettant le portable dans sa poche. Déposant un dernier baiser sur la joue rougie, il quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte à l'adresse de Pein et Itachi qui soupirèrent.

* * *

- Mais je dis rien, c'est ta vie privée, se défendit Itachi, assit sur la canapé.

- Alors si c'est ma vie privée, pourquoi tu t'en mêles ? répliqua le blond.

- Je ne m'en mêle pas ! Je te donne juste mon avis !

- Mais attend, tu peux me rappeler mon âge, s'il te plait ? J'ai 24 ans et je couche avec qui je veux, compris ?

Hidan, assit sur le canapé à côté d'eux, assistait depuis près d'une demie-heure au débat qui s'était ouvert dès que le brun les avait surpris blottit l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

- Je comprend, mais j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter...

- J'ai un père et un seul me suffis, okay ?

- C'est pas ça... soupira le brun.

Dei croisa les bras sur son torse et darda son regard vide plein de colère sur son ami.

- Très bien, je vois où tu veux en venir... C'est pas parce que je suis aveugle que je sais pas me défendre !

- Mais je te dis que...

- Mais ferme-là ! C'est MA vie, merde ! cria-t-il en se retournant d'un coup pour cacher les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux.

Hidan se leva et l'enlaça tendrement pour le calmer.

- Bouge pas je vais chercher ta veste, on va aller se promener dehors, ça ira mieux, ajouta-t-il en caressant sa joue, ignorant le regard noir d'Itachi.

* * *

Deidara restait assit sur le banc, le menton dans ses mains et les coudes sur ses cuisses, se représentant mentalement les canards qu'il ne repérait que par leurs caquètements. Un bras se glissa autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Il se laissa entraîner, posant sa tête sur la clavicule d'Hidan.

- Allez, t'en veux pas, mon coeur.

Le blond ne répondit pas, restant au chaud dans l'étreinte de son nouvel amant, à la fois chaleureuse et possessive. Il eut néanmoins un petit sourire en sentant le nez glacé de l'argenté se frayer un chemin entre son cou et son écharpe.

- Si tu me fais pas un beau sourire, tu n'auras pas de glace, prévint Hidan en respirant le doux parfum mielleux.

- Une glace ? Avec -40 dehors ?

- T'exagères, il fais que 4 degrés...

- Mais ton nez est glacés, couina Deidara en roulant des épaules pour se dégager.

L'éclat de rire d'Hidan dans son cou le fit sourire il poussa un petit cri en sentant des lèvres pulpeuse frôler toute la peau de son cou, se frayant un chemin sur sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses lèvre qu'elles embrassèrent tendrement. La prise autour des hanches graciles du blond s'intensifia en même temps que leur baiser. Le jeune aveugle glissa à son tour son nez dans le cou de son nouvel amant, respirant son odeur de cigarette mêlée au doux parfum de l'homme.

- C'est vrai qu'il fait froid, grimaça le jeune argenté.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer.

- Nuance : tu ne veux pas voir Ita.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Une main douce lui frôla le visage en une tendre caresse.

- Non, juste que tu es encore en colère.

Depuis que le blond avait composé son numéro quelques jours pus tôt, l'argenté le suivait partout. A la manière du blond, il restait silencieux et il devait avouer qu'il en apprenait davantage en regardant les moindres geste de Dei. Quand il pinçait les lèvres, c'était qu'il se sentait mal, quand ses yeux s'illuminaient, c'était qu'il était joyeux.

Une relation indéfinissable semblait s'être tissée entre eux, à la frontière de l'amitié et du statut d'amants, quand Hidan l'attrapait pour l'embrasser sans raison apparente. Chaque geste était tellement devenu habituel pour eux qu'on aurait cru qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. En l'espace de cinq jours, l'un avait touché et écouté son amant, l'autre ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux ; c'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient découverts mutuellement.

Cependant, si Hiidan se sentait à l'aise avec Deidara, ce dernier gardait quand même une pensée à l'esprit qui le tracassait.

- 'Dan... je... j'avais entendu la conversation, le soir où on s'est rencontré...

L'argenté tiqua légèrement a la révélation du jeune aveugle. La main qui caressait la chevelure soyeuse s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre son mouvement.

- Donc tu penses comme les autres ?

- J'ai pris pour habitude de ne jamais penser comme tout le monde. Je crois en ce que je constate et en ce que j'interprète.

Hidan eut un sifflement d'approbation.

- Hm, et tu sais quoi ? fit l'argenté en embrassant son cou tendrement. Je suis devenu accro à toi...

Il continua de laisser ses lèvres frôler la peau tendre. Deidara rit doucement et releva son épaule pour échapper aux lèvres sur son cou.

- Arrête, tu me chatouille ! rit-il en gesticulant dans ses bras. Hidan ! couina-t-il en se dégageant, les joues rosies.

- Hm ?

L'argenté resserra sa prise autour des hanches graciles, collant le blond contre lui. Ce dernier se sentit rougir et cacha son visage enflammé en appuyant son front contre le torse de l'argenté dont les mains commencèrent a monter et descendre dans son dos en une caresse sensuelle.

Deidara le repoussa et se dégagea.

- Pas en publique... fit-il d'une petite voix.

- Hm... Ça veut dire que ce serais okay si c'était chez moi ? releva Hidan, les yeux brillants d'amusement et désir.

- Euh...

Le blond devint totalement rouge pivoine et Hidan continua son petit manège.

- Alors ? fit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Le blond tira son col et l'embrassa avec tant de passion que leurs dent s'entrechoquèrent. L'argenté fut surprit quand il sentit la langue du blond rejoindre la sienne en une caresse suave. Voir Deidara prendre l'initiative commençait à faire naitre en lui un désir semblable à feu ardent. Répondant au baiser avec autant de passion, il laissa sa main relever le petit menton pour approfondir plus le baiser devenu un véritable miroir du désir qui s'emparait d'eux.

Quand le blond fut à bout de souffle, il lâcha les lèvres qui appelaient à la tentation en haletant doucement, posant son front contre celui de l'argenté qui lui caressait doucement la joue.

- On rentre ? proposa celui-ci d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Sans attendre de réponse, il prit la main chaude de Deidara et se leva, le guidant jusqu'à son appartement en marchant lentement pour ne pas déboussoler son nouvel amant encore tout étourdit. Un fois arrivé dans son appartement, il réfréna son désir ardent et entreprit, tenant les fins poignets du blond, de lui faire visiter rapidement son petit T2 avant de l'entrainer dans sa chambre. Adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte, il laissa son jeune amant prendre ses repères avec un petit sourire.

Il trouvait tout simplement fascinant la façon dont le jeune aveugle avançait dans l'inconnu, glissant une toujours une main sur le mur, gravant dans sa mémoire chaque chose qu'il touchait et ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'il se mit derrière lui, prenant sa main pour le retourner à l'amener contre lui avec douceur.

Les mains posées à plat sur le buste de l'argenté, Deidara rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, quémandant un baiser qui lui fut aussitôt accordé alors que deux mains se frayaient un chemin sur ses hanches, appuyant au creux de ses reins pour rapprocher la proximité de leur deux corps. La sensation de ces mains douces, allumaient un feu ardent dans son dos, embrasant chaque pores de sa peau tandis que des doigts fins frôlaient sa peau en lui retirant sa chemise en une douce caresse.

Hidan regardait, en lui retirant le vêtement avec douceur, ses pommettes prendre une jolie couleur carmin, et sourit en sentant les mains sur son torse partir elles aussi à la conquête de son propre coeur. Collé dans cette éteindre protectrice et chaleureuse, Deidara glissa ses mains sous le haut de son amant, découvrant une peau fine, mémorisant chaque courbe du torse harmonieux sous ses doigts, respirant le parfum devenu si familier, la tête dans le cou de l'homme.

Frôlant du bout de ses doigts le dos élancé à la peau si douce, Hidan fit reculer lentement le jeune aveugle prêt du lit et glissa ses mains à nouveau au creux de reins, le maintenant en le faisant basculer doucement sur le matelas moelleux du grand lit.

Frissonnant de sentir les mains se promener de ses hanches à son dos, il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son bas-ventre quand les lèvres du blond partirent elles aussi a l'exploration, embrassant la peau de son cou avec désir, frôlant la nuque de l'argenté du bout des doigts.

Fou de désir, il cru mourir consumé par la chaleur régnante en grimpant sur les hanches graciles de Deidara allongé sur le dos sous lui, luttant de toute ses forces pour ne pas craquer, profitant de chaque caresse, chaque baiser sans briser leur étreintes.

Pour la première fois, il prit son temps, regardant sous les paupières mi-closes de son uke les flammes de désir qui dansaient dans ses yeux si purs, sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou. S'allongeant doucement sur lui, se tenant sur les avant bras de chaque côtés de la tête du blond, il entremêla leur jambes pour rapprocher leur bas-ventres, comme s'il pouvait se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Laissant glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée lâchée, il s'imprégna de l'odeur du blond et descendit sa bouche. Leurs lèvres semblèrent fusionner en même tant que chacun d'eux sentait la chaleur de l'autre l'envahir, leur donnant l'impression de se trouver sur un doux nuage, perdu dans le cocon des bras de l'autre, à milles lieues de toute pensées quelconque. Seule comptait la présence de l'autre et pour rien au monde ils ne voulaient se lâcher, appréciant les lèvres glisser sensuellement, les mains se balader sans plus aucune pudeur, explorant chaque parcelle du corps qui leur était offert.

Sentant le corps sous lui gémir doucement et réagir avec passion à chaque caresse, Hidan fit glisser pantalons et boxers, laissant sa main caresser sur toute la longueur l'entrejambe éveillée du blond, appréciant la douce musique des gémissement de plaisir de son amant.

Deidara, le corps ondulant lentement sur le lit au rythme des douces caresses qu'Hidan lui conférait, serrait entre ses doigts les draps fins, la respiration hachée sous le trop plein de sensations qu'il ressentait jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Il lui semblait que tout son corps était devenu un immense brasier et il ne demandait qu'une chose : pouvoir sentir son amant en lui.

Toujours sans un mot échangé, le blond releva lentement une jambe contre la hanche de l'argenté qui caressa sa cuisse contre lui. Le blond eut un gémissement semblable à une supplique, ne prononçant pas un mot, de peur de briser l'atmosphère envoutante entre eux. Hidan comprit que son amant s'impatientait et il se pencha a nouveau sur lui, redessinant avec désir le contour des lèvres qui s'ouvrirent pour accueillir ses doigts.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'argenté voulait prendre son temps. Il ne cherchait pas du plaisir, préférant en donner un maximum au blond qui, à sa grande surprise lui rendait chaque caresse avec une passion dévorante. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'un coup d'un soir, les deux hommes savaient que c'était beaucoup plus qu'une simple séance "de baise". Pour la première fois Hidan ne cherchait plus trop à satisfaire son envie mais celle du blond.

Après un moment il retira ses doigts de la bouche de Deidara, les remplaçant par une langue avide et tout aussi tentatrice que chacune de ses caresse tandis qu'il écartait avec douceur le cuisses de son amant. Glissant une main au creux des reins du dos arc-bouté du blond contre lui pour le serrer dans son étreinte en glissant lentement son index dans l'intimité chaude et accueillante.

Le visage de porcelaine se durcit en sentant le contact étranger en lui et serra Hidan de ses deux bras en sentant un autre doigt se frayer un chemin en lui. L'argenté glissa sa main libre dans son dos, le caressant et l'embrassant tout en mouvant ses doigts en lui pour le préparer au mieux.

Se sentant près à mourir sous le désir ardent en lui, l'argenté retira ses doigts et rallongea le blond sur le dos, collant son torse contre celui, bouillant, du jeune aveugle. Sentant le souffle de ce dernier dans son cou, il guida ses mains à nuque et lui empoigna les cuisses avec douceur.

Se penchant a nouveau pour cueillir les lèvres si tentatrices de son jeune amant, Hidan s'inséra lentement en lui, lui caressant la joue en sentant la respiration de Deidara se hacher et sentant ses ongles se planter dans son dos.

- Chuuut, ça va aller, chuchota l'argenté en se stoppant le temps pour son uke de s'adapter à sa taille.

Ce dernier déglutit en hochant la tête dans son cou, accroché à lui. Après un moment, les mains du blond descendirent le long de son dos nouant ses bras autour des hanches fermes et musclées et il roula des hanches en signe que Hidan pouvait bouger.

Relevant les jambes fine de son amant, l'argenté exécuta un mouvement de va et vient lascifs, se concentrant sur les réactions du blond, laissant leur langues jouer ensembles ensembles dans un doux ballet.

Les mains montant et descendant dans le dos de son seme, Deidara n'était plus que gémissements, il roulait des hanches au même rythme que celui imposé par l'argenté et il se sentait fondre de plaisir dans les bras musclés qui l'emmenaient lentement mais assurément au paradis. Une main quitta le dos musclé et s'aventura en une caresse se voulant exquise et partit le long de la joue de l'argenté, incendiant les veines bouillante sur son passage, faisant presque mourir d'envie son seme qui s'aventura plus profondément en lui, faisant se cambrer le blond contre lui.

Surpris d'une telle souplesse de la part du jeune aveugle, Hidan laissa ses mains se loger aux creux des reins du blond, accélérant la puissance de ses coups de reins. Toujours aussi réceptif, Deidara bougea en rythme et un long cri de plaisir emplit la pièce quand il sentit la main chaude de son amant le prendre en main, y imprimant un mouvement tantôt rapide, tantôt lent.

Rendu presque fou part les long cris de plaisir du blond, l'argenté ressortit presque entièrement de Deidara, entrant d'un grand coup en touchant la prostate de ce dernier dont les cris de plaisir de redoublèrent en chœur avec ceux de son amant.

Les mouvements sur son entrejambe se faisant plus rapides, le blond se cambra à nouveau contre le torse de l'argenté, nageant en pleine extase.

La tête dans le cou du jeune aveugle, Hidan haletait, sentant la jouissance approcher. Le bras passé autour des hanches graciles se resserra, collant son amant contre lui tandis qu'il se déversait en lui en un long râle tandis que Deidara criait son nom, au sommet de l'extase. Le jeune homme toujours dans ses bras, Hidan fit un effort pour ne pas s'écrouler et roula sur le côté, faisant s'allonger Deidara sur lui en haletant.

Le jeune aveugle se blottit, sa tête reposant dans le cou de l'argenté, il reprenait lentement son souffle, les paupières closes. Il sentit deux bras musclés l'enlacer et glissa lentement sur le côté, posant la tête sur le torse de son amant, épousant la forme de son corps.

L'argenté caressa les joues rougies de Deidara, pour la première depuis longtemps, un sentiment de plénitude l'envahissait. Il ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas abandonner le corps chaud du blond qui s'était endormit contre lui. Une mains dans le dos fin contre lui, il chercha de l'autre le drap et les recouvris tout les deux, enlaçant toujours le corps endormit. Puis la fatigue le rattrapa et il s'endormit.

* * *

Deidara laissa ses doigts courir le long de la joue douce de l'homme endormit sur le canapé contre lui. Le blond était chez lui, écoutant la télévision quand Hidan l'avait appelé pour savoir s'il pouvait passer. Dix minutes plus tard il s'était endormit sur le canapé en regardant la télévision contre Deidara.

Itachi les regardait du coin de l'œil. Il ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée que ses deux amis soient devenus amant et gardait toujours un œil sur Hidan. Au cas ou. Le brun les regardait toujours. Il trouvait le jeun aveugle plus épanoui de jour en jour et trouvait amusant la façon dont ce dernier s'accrochait aux habits d'Hidan quand il le suivait. Cependant, une chose le faisait tiquer. L'argenté leur avait annoncé qu'il devait bientôt partir pour un voyage en Allemagne, soit-disant qu'il rendait visite à un ami la-bas.

Du coup, le blond passait les trois derniers jours accroché à lui, profitant au maximum de sa présence, sachant qu'il partait le lendemain. Pour l'instant, d'après ce que le brun pouvait observer, il faisait surtout le plein de "mamours" tout les deux, ne se lâchant jamais. Chose qu'Itachi trouvait hilarante. Hidan avait toujours eut horreur des pots de colles, était-ce le fais d'avoir une relation avec un jeune homme aveugle qui le rendait aussi attentionné ? Il y avait fort a parier... En tout cas, Itachi le surveillait bienl...

* * *

Il était tard et Hidan était parti fumer sur le balcon. Le blond avait obtenu de lui qu'il reste passer la nuit avec lui alors il était rentré chez lui prendre son sac de voyage avant de revenir à l'appartement que son amant partageait avec Itachi. Il y était resté manger puis était sortit fumer comme à son habitude.

Jetant son mégot par dessus la rambarde d'une pichenette, il rentra se mettre au chaud en se frottant les mains et s'assit sur le canapé, un bras autour de la taille de Deidara qui ne voulait plus le lâcher.

- Mon coeur, je ne pars que 5 jours, sourit Hidan quand le blond posa tête sur son épaule.

- M'en fou...

L'argenté eut un petit rire et le serra contre lui. Il sentit une main douce tâtonner sur la joue comme son amant cherchait cherchait ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Lui saisissant la main, il lui embrassa la paume et l'attira contre lui dans un baiser passionné. A côté d'eux, Itachi leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous avez une chambre pour ça.

- 'Tachi, t'en nul... fit Dei.

- Mouais, on dit ça... En attendant, il est vingt-deux heures et demie. Hidan, ton avion part à 10 heures demain. L'aéroport est à une demi-heure mais tel que je te connais, il te faudra rien qu'une heure pour te tirer du lit alors tu devrais pas tarder...

- Hm, t'as pas tort...

Se levant, il passa un bras sous les genoux du blond et un autre dans son dos, il le souleva d'un coup.

- AH ! Préviens, s'il te plais quand tu fais ça ! s'écria le blond en s'accrochant à son cou.

- Pardon mon coeur, sourit l'autre en l'entrainant dans sa chambre.

Le déposant doucement sur le lit, il entreprit de lui retirer ses habits avec la même passion qu'ils avaient chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, désirant tous les deux s'unir à l'autre le temps d'une dernière nuit avant leur prochaines retrouvailles.

* * *

Deidara glissa une main sur la matelas, à côté de lui. Il était seul. Cherchant à tâtons l'oreiller à côté de lui, il enfoui son visage dedans, humant l'odeur tellement familière de la cigarette et d'eau de parfum de son amant. Son amant...

Soudain, il eut un haut le coeur quand une image prit forme dans son esprit ; un avion en flamme duquel ne se dégageait que la mort et la désolation. Son estomac se noua quand il se rappela que l'argenté devait partir ce matin-même...

L'image gravée dans l'âme, il se leva comme une fusée, cherchant sa robe de chambre qu'il enfila rapidement. Il sentait une horrible aura de mort qui lui nouait l'estomac. Ravalant la bile qui lui montait, il longea le mur le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas tomber et fila vers le salon où il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il savait qu'il était là.

- HIDAN ! cria-t-il d'une voix aigüe qu'il n'entendit même pas tant son coeur battait fort contre sa cage thoracique.

Des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, il continua d'appeler l'argenté, le dos plaqué au mur.

- Mais ne pleure pas, mon coeur... je t'ai dis que je revenais..., fit une voix douce tandis que deux bras puissant l'enlaçaient.

- Reste ! pleura le blond en s'accrochant à la première chose qu'il sentit sous des doigts. Reste je t'en prie, je veux pas que tu meure !

L'argenté fronça les sourcils à la mention de la dernière phrase. Il baissa les yeux vers corps sanglotant contre lui, s'accrochant à sa chemise comme s'il ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Il tourna la tête vers Itachi qui avait arrêté de déjeuner pour les regarder. Le brun hocha la tête lentement.

- Crois-le Hidan, tu pourrais être étonné de son instinct.

- Les avions qui explosent en plein vol c'est rare, argumenta l'argenté en caressant le dos du corps tremblant contre lui.

- Je t'en prie, ne cessait de gémir Deidara sans vouloir le lâcher. Prend pas cet avion...

Hidan baissa à nouveau les yeux vers le visage inondé de larmes du jeune homme. Il ne faisait pas semblant de paniquer. Au-delà des ces yeux bleus embués de larmes, l'argenté perçu une profonde peur, celle de la perte d'un être cher et cela lui fit hérisser ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Devant l'état paniqué de son amant, il poussa sa valise loin de lui avec son pied et serra son amour contre lui pour le rassurer.

- Calme-toi, je resterais ici...

Le blond ne lâcha pas pour autant, le serrant à l'étouffer, il releva le visage et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, ses lèvres cherchant celle de son amant. L'argenté l'embrassa passionnément, essuyant tendrement les sillons humides sur les joues roses de blond et, à travers leur bustes collés l'un contre l'autre, chacun des deux pu sentir leur battre à l'unisson.

* * *

Le soir même pendant que l'argenté regardait la télévision avec Itachi, caressant la tête de Deidara endormit sur ses genoux, il zappa sur la chaine d'information.

- Flash spécial, on nous annonce aujourd'hui même qu'un avion Airbus 320 en partance pour l'Allemagne aurait subis une attaque terroriste en se posant sur le sol Allemand. Les hommes responsables de la tuerie ont étés arrêtés après avoir fait 27 victimes...

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur l'argenté sentit son coeur rater un battement quand Itachi changea de chaine.

- Oh putain... souffla-t-il en réalisant que c'était l'avion qu'il aurait du prendre le matin-même.

Itachi lui jeta un coup d'œil avisé.

- Comme quoi tout arrive, fit le brun avec un petit sourire en coin.

Hidan déglutit et baissa les yeux sur le visage endormit sur ses genoux. Encore un mystère dont il n'aurait pas la réponse, pensa-t-il en caressant le visage de porcelaine de son ange adoré.

* * *

Voili voilou ^^

Quelles sont vos impressions ?

Est-ce que le couple vous plait ?

Comme je débute ici, j'aimerais bien avoir vos critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises je prend ^^)

Vous avez des suggestions pour plus tard ?


End file.
